El combate de la piedra
by Pitapafrita
Summary: [["Este fic participa del reto "Celebrando en Panem" del foro El Diente de León."]] El distrito dos es el distrito de las canteras, pero también de los guerreros. "Los débiles no luchan. Los más fuertes quizás luchen una hora. Los que aún son más fuertes, luchan unos años. Pero los más fuertes de todos, luchan toda su vida, éstos son los indispensables"


**[[** "Este fic participa del reto "Celebrando en Panem" del foro El Diente de León." **]]**

* * *

 **El combate de la piedra.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y sus respectivos dueños. Yo sólo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé.

 **Distrito asignado** : Distrito 2 (¡Mi favorito!)

 **Celebración Elegida/Inventada** : El combate de la piedra.

* * *

Me había vuelto a quedar dormida, cosa que no me sorprende tomando en cuenta que toda la noche la impaciencia no me permitió dormir correctamente. Hacía casi media hora que mi madre me había llamado para que me despertara y me alistara para el día tan importante que teníamos adelante, pero eché su indicación en saco roto y volví a dormir. Después de todo, ni siquiera amanece, y no amanecerá hasta dentro de cuatro horas, pero para entonces, ya habremos acabado con lo que haremos hoy Estiro la mano para acariciar a mi lanudo perro llamado Dogui, que parece más despierto que yo.

—¿Por qué no me despertaste, amigo? —le digo a mi esponjoso amigo canino. Dogui ladra a modo de contestación, recordándome que se me hace tarde. Me visto con las mejores prendas que tengo, ansiosa por lo que hoy sucederá; tengo mucha emoción, pero también algo de miedo, tomando en cuenta que nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar en este tipo de eventos. Finalmente, estoy lista en el momento en que mi hermano (quien ya parece completamente vestido) abre la puerta de mi habitación.

—Lonnie ¿estás lista? —dice entrando en mi habitación. Es mayor que yo por casi cuatro años, pero a veces pienso que es mayor por casi un siglo: acaba de cumplir la mayoría de edad, cosa que me resulta extraña. Para mí es como si aún fuera mi compañero de juegos. —¿Y tú, hermoso Dogui? ¿Estás listo?

—Eso creo, después de todo, el perro no tiene que vestirse. ¿Y tú?

—No, como crees —responde con sarcasmo—, tengo pensado caminar desnudo para que todo el distrito dos vea lo apuesto que soy.

Así es él, lo suficientemente gracioso para hacerme sonreír en los momentos más inoportunos; me acerco a él para salir de mi habitación y alcanza a abrazarme a medias, moviendo sus nudillos contra mi cuero cabelludo a modo de broma, dejando la puerta entreabierta para que Dogui pueda seguirnos.

* * *

Salimos de la casa junto a nuestros padres para dirigirnos a la cantera abandonada que hará de escenario para lo que ocurre el día de hoy. Hemos ido a ver la celebración algunas veces a lo largo de los años, pero nunca pensé que llegara tan rápido el día en que mi hermano participaría en ella; con un poco de suerte como la que he tenido hasta ahora, también un día yo estaré ahí. Todos los jóvenes del distrito que llegan o llegaron a la mayoría de edad en ese año participan en ella. No es obligatorio, pero el precio por reusarte a competir en ella o a que tu hijo lo haga, te podría acarrear el odio y desprecio de todo el distrito, debido a que serían considerados una familia de personas cobardes y débiles. Ser el ganador del evento es casi tan honorable como ganar Los Juegos del Hambre, con la diferencia de que éstas fiestas no son mortales... Casi siempre.

—¿Cómo te sientes Felipe? —pregunta mi madre a mi hermano—, ¿Estás preocupado? ¿Ansioso? ¿Con miedo...?

—No mamá —lo corta mi hermano—. Me siento genial, he estado esperando por esto durante varios meses; será genial finalmente estar en el centro de la acción, no solamente estar como un espectador.

—Ese es mi hijo —dice mi padre al oír la respuesta—. Seguro que ganarás.

—Eso espero, aunque te aseguro que daré mi mejor esfuerzo —dice Felipe—. Varios años de observar el espectáculo me ha hecho aprender de él, yo sé hasta dónde tengo pensado ser capaz.

—Eres el más astuto, el más perspicaz de todos —digo mirándolo a él—. Tienes desarrollado el cerebro, y te puedo asegurar que eres uno de los únicos que se ha preocupado de entrenar ese músculo.

—Gracias Lonnie —responde mi hermano riéndose—, lo tendré en cuenta.

A diferencia de cualquier otro día, en el que la gran mayoría del distrito estaría dormido a estas horas, podemos encontrarnos las polvorosas calles repletas de gente, casi todas de las cuales se dirigen a donde mismo que nosotros. La cantera es lo suficientemente espaciosa para que quepamos una buena cantidad de personas, la suficiente para que parezca que todo el mundo está ahí.

En el camino, nos topamos con más jóvenes de la edad de mi hermano, algunos de los cuales van ligeramente temblando, otros cuantos aún se van despertando, y uno que otro va haciendo crujir los nudillos, aparentemente dando muestras de presunción. Las montañas descienden y colindan entre sí, tocándose en un mismo punto que sirve como lugar de reunión año tras año; los espectadores permanecemos en los bordes, formando algo que bien podría ser un círculo, y es desde ahí donde veremos el espectáculo. Mis padres se abren espacio a codazos para que la gente más terca nos deje pasar. Nuestra zona al aire libre nos deja ver que aún faltan una o dos horas para que amanezca, lo que quiere decir que ya no ha de faltar mucho para que el evento empiece.

El ambiente en la cantera está caldeado, lleno de emoción y de tensión. Algunas personas palmean la espalda de mi hermano al verlo pasar, diciéndole cosas igual que lo hicieron mis padres, acerca de lo bien que le irá y las posibilidades que tiene de ganar. Intento quedarme lo más cercana a él que pueda, tomando en cuenta que mucha gente nos está empujando para obtener un mejor puesto para ver el espectáculo. No pasa demasiado tiempo desde que llegamos hasta que el alcalde del distrito se acerca al centro.

—Saludos, gente del Distrito dos —habla el alcalde, dejando que sus palabras resuenen por todo el lugar, apoyado por el eco del lugar. Las conversaciones disminuyen su intensidad, reduciéndose a sólo murmullos—. ¡Que salgan los que van a luchar! ¡Los más valientes y nobles jóvenes! ¡Que salgan los Guerreros!

Esa es la exclamación que da inicio en sí a la ceremonia. Es la señal para que todos los adolescentes de dieciocho años salgan a los bordes interiores del círculo que formamos, tomándose de las manos y quedando en el centro del espectáculo. Mi hermano se despide de mí con una última palmada en la cabeza, mientras mis padres lo animan y le desean suerte. Yo estoy tan nerviosa que no puedo ni hablar, así que me limito a mirarlo, esperando transmitirle lo que pienso; no responde a nada de lo que le dijeron, así que me pregunto si le pasará lo mismo que a mí.

—La piedra, símbolo de lo perdurable, lo imperecedero, en muchas culturas símbolo de poder divino, representa hoy día al símbolo del ser. Su dureza y duración, impresionaron a los hombres desde siempre, quienes vieron en la piedra lo contrario de lo biológico, sometido a las leyes del cambio; la decrepitud y la muerte, pero también lo contrario; al polvo, la arena y las piedrecillas, aspecto de la degradación. —El alcalde inicia con el discurso que caracteriza el momento, haciendo que la emoción comience a llenarnos a todos. Si dijera que dicen exactamente lo mismo todos los años, estaría mintiendo, aunque tampoco estaría tan lejos de la verdad. Siempre cambian una o dos palabras, agregan una frase o todo un sermón completo, o simplemente, cambia mucho si lo conduce un hombre o una mujer.

—La piedra entera simbolizó la unidad y la fuerza; la piedra rota en muchos fragmentos; el desmembramiento, la disgregación psíquica, la enfermedad, la muerte y la derrota —la gente se estremece al oír todo aquello con lo que evidentemente nadie sueña, ayudados por las figuras de humo que han comenzado a hacer los hombres que dan ambiente a la Ceremonia. Algunas representan un fuego ardiendo, otra parece un diamante, y la última, una persona retorciéndose de dolor—. Las piedras caídas del cielo explicaron el origen de la vida. En los volcanes, el aire se transformaba en fuego, éste en agua y el agua en piedra. Por eso, la piedra constituye la primera solidificación del ritmo del creador

—A la piedra se le atribuía la virtud de almacenar las fuerzas de la tierra y transmitirlas por contacto a las personas. Sin embargo, la piedra hoy día ha escapado de las manos del hombre, llegando a ser sólo un material que no tiene el valor simbólico de los antiguos, ya que ha sido fácilmente reemplazado por otros. Pero no por eso se olvidará la importancia que tuvo este símbolo para la antigüedad, y mucho menos para nuestro distrito... —A éstas alturas ya ye dejado de escuchar porque cosas más interesantes llaman mi atención. No soy la única que nota que los agentes de la paz ya cargan con una carretilla, cubierta con una manta dorada para que no sepamos su contenido, o más bien el orden en el que está, porque todos sabemos lo que tiene adentro: el destino de los jóvenes que están esperando ansiosos por recibir el contenido de aquello. La carretilla está construida para ser una urna, sin posibilidad de ver lo que hay dentro.

—Es por eso que a nuestros afortunados jóvenes que hoy alcanzan esta tan preciada edad para nosostros, les ha llegado el momento de que tomen el lugar que les corresponde como miembros de nuestra sociedad, comenzando por nuestra más antigua celebración, un ritual de bienvenida y de prueba, que medirá sus capacidades más allá de lo que lo hemos hecho hasta ahora. Por eso ahora, ellos escogerán su piedra... ¿O la piedra los escogerá a ellos? ¿Nosotros escogemos con nuestras acciones la vida que queremos vivir? ¿O es la vida la que escoge nuestras acciones? ¡Que pase La Piedra!

La gente ovaciona las palabras del alcalde, haciendo más intenso su escándalo. La carretilla que me había distraido minutos antes pasa al centro, haciendo que los que la rodeamos lancemos exclamaciones de asombro, sorpresa y diversión. Esta es una de las partes más interesantes: dice la antigua leyenda que, según la piedra que escojas (o que te escoja, vaya, quién sabe hast qué punto será cierto lo que dice el alcalde) puedes saber cómo será tu vida. Si por ejemplo, te llegara a tocar una piedra _rústica,_ que no es ni tan valiosa ni tan sencilla, tendrás una vida simple. Pero si en cambio, llegas a obtener un granito, que es la piedra más valiosa que puedes obtener, es la vida más llena de éxitos a la que puedes aspirar.

Observamos con atención qué piedras extraen los jóvenes del círculo. Algunas chicas lanzan exclamaciones al sacar piedras de _Oasis_ _azules,_ y los chicos se enorgullecen al extraer piedras _Montauk_ negras o grises, no hay absolutamente ninguna piedra igual a otra. Veo que alguien lanza una expresión de victoria y escucho los murmullos de la gente, diciendo que ha logrado obtener el granito. No lo reconozco, sólo logro saber que es un chico al que he visto varias veces en la Academia de Entrenamiento, jugando con el tiro al blanco; nunca falla. Contengo la respiración cuando llega el turno de mi hermano: una piedra de mármol blanco como la nieve, lo segundo mejor a lo que podría aspirar. Veo que sonrie orgulloso de su suerte y lanzo un suspiro de alivio. Está prohibido defenderse con la roca en la siguiente parte de la Ceremonia, por lo que deben dejar su "trozo de suerte" con alguien más, una persona de confianza. Cuando menos me lo espero, veo a mi hermano tendiéndome el pedazo de mármol, mientras lo tomo con movimientos robóticos.

—El día de hoy alcanzan la mayoría de edad, pero ¿ya serán mayores para ser capaces de defenderse solos? ¿de enfrentarse a la constante lucha del día a día que ha vivido el nombre desde siempre, para sobrevivir? —Esta es la parte que está más llena de emoción, aunque es en la que continuamente cierro los ojos para evitar ver. Algunos hombres comienzan a lanzar expresiones para que se apresuren y se siente la misma emoción que cuando empiezan Los Juegos. Sedientos de victoria, la gente que me rodea espera.

—Los débiles no luchan. Los más fuertes quizás luchen una hora. Los que aún son más fuertes, luchan unos años. Pero los más fuertes de todos, luchan toda su vida, éstos son los indispensables —dice el Alcalde—. Así que... ¡Que comience el combate!

Y el combate comienza. La parte favorita del evento por muchas personas del distrito, aquel momento en el que todos los jóvenes se enfrentan en una lucha a puño limpio, hasta que sólo uno quede en pie; está permitido rendirse (es por eso que no suele resultar mortal la mayoría de las muertes) pero sólo se considerará que luchaste con honor si verdaderamente se vio que diste todo tu esfuerzo.

Los gritos de apoyo a sus familiares y amigos comienzan a rodearme, mientras me uno a ellos, gritando y apoyando a mi hermano; por lo regular, apoyo a las chicas aunque no las conozca ya que por cada vez que gane una chica, gana dos veces un chico, pero sin duda hoy quiero que el ganador pertenezca al sexo masculino, y que sea mi hermano. Los golpes, las patadas, los gritos de dolor y de angustia comienzan a rodear a los jóvenes, haciendo que se levante polvo del suelo de la cantera. Los primeros rendidos comeinzan a caer o a apartarse del círculo con una mano en la nariz para detener la hemorragia o sosteniéndose la cabeza debido a los mareos debido a los golpes; sus familias los reciben con palmadas en la espalda y los médicos comienzan a atenderlos. Es una celebración completamente fuera del estatuto político del distrito, pero a todos nos apasiona un buen combate, lo que hace que autoridades y agentes estén presentes para ayudar.

Pronto la cantidad de sesenta jóvenes que habían iniciado se reduce a cincuenta, luego a treinta. Algunas alianzas se empiezan a formar, aquellos equipos en los que uno golpea mientras el otro te cuida la espalda. Después de todo, forma parte de las reglas que siempre suelen romper: no atacar por la espalda ni golpear entre varios a una misma persona. Mi hermano se alía con una chica a la que conozco muy bien, son muy amigos en la Academia de Entrenamiento; si se vale confesar, me cae bien para cuñada.

La cantidad se reduce a la mitad a lo largo de unos minutos, quedando quince de los treinta que había anteriormente, luego diez, cinco y tres personas. El chico que había logrado obtener el granito golpea con fiereza a la compañera de mi hermano, dejándola inconsciente. Alguien más la saca de la arena, dejando solos a mi hermano y al otro chico. Tiene una fuerza brutal, parece que todo lo que hace es tirar golpes donde su puño termine, sin fijarse hasta dónde llega. Mi hermano luce cansado y seguro le saldrá un moretón en el ojo, pero de ahí en más, no parece que haya estado luchando por casi una hora.

Cuando parece que el otro chico se dispone a atacar, entornando los ojos llenos de furia, respirando como un toro enfurecieo, mi hermano hace algo que no me espero: rendirse. Lo veo llevando su mano derecha sobre el corazón y acto seguido de esto, trazando una cruz imaginaria sobre él, siguiendo el lema de "la equis marca el tesoro". Acto seguido de esto, levantando su dedo índice y el dedo medio, imitando la señal de "amor y paz" que representaba al distrito. Una seña de rendición que no había visto nunca en éste tipo de combates, muchos de las personas que me rodean se sorprenden igual que yo, decían que la última vez que alguien se había rendido así, era hace casi veinte años atrás.

—Que forma más honorable de rendirse —murmuran algunos a mis espaldas.

—Bueno ¡que combate más interesante! —habla el alcalde intentando disimular la emoción—. Pero ahora, es momento de conocer al ganador ¡dile tu nombre al distrito!

—Brutus Gunn —habla el chico. Sonrie con suficiencia y veo que alza el puño en señal de victoria, mientras mi hermano regresa junto a mí, pellizcándose una herida en el brazo que antes no había visto. Las personas ovacionan al chico mientras mi hermano me hace señas con la cabeza para que vayamos a un lugar más tranquilo. Lo sigo, peocurando que mis padres no se den cuenta.

* * *

Nos escondemos detrás de un montículo de gravilla y arena, donde los lejanos gritos de la fiesta sólo parecen murmullos. Permanecemos callados durante un gran rato, hasta que decido romper el silecio.

—¿Por qué te rendiste? Podrías haber ganado —le digo, con un tono de reproche—. Él no era tan astuto como tú, pudiste haber acabado con él.

—Fue por esa misma astucia que no quise hacer nada más —responde mi hermano con mucha calma—. El que más lucha no es el que más golpea, sino el que más trabaja por ello. Tú viste las condiciones en que salían los que peleaban contra él, yo no quise ser su saco de boxeo.

—Quizá tengas razón —digo en un tono más blando— ¿Estás bien?

—Pues bueno, si tengo contusión cerebral, no la siento —responde él. —¿Sabes? Aún considero si debí haberme venido desnudo, esa hubiera sido una genial estrategia.

El sol finalmente comienza a salir por detrás del horizonte. Apenas está amaneciendo, como se supone que tiene que ser: el triunfador será festejado con la luz del nuevo día, con la prueba del nuevo vencedor que adquiere nuestro distrito. Le doy un zape en el hombro, y ambos nos quedamos viendo la manera en que el sol sale sobre las montañas del segundo distrito de Panem. " _Los débiles no luchan. Los más fuertes quizás luchen una hora. Los que aún son más fuertes, luchan unos años. Pero los más fuertes de todos, luchan toda su vida, éstos son los indispensables"_ pero, en mi opinión, los que disfrutan de luchar por lo que verdaderamente es correcto, son aquellos que triunfan en el camino que llamamos vida.


End file.
